Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style)
Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Marill (Pokemon) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Paloma Faith *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Steenee (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Kim Possible *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Megan Lewis (Melrose Place) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG